


Wake Up, Sungwoon

by PrinsesaChan



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinsesaChan/pseuds/PrinsesaChan
Summary: Short one-shot of an early morning with Ha Sungwoon





	Wake Up, Sungwoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wanna One Hyung Line Morning Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/327882) by kpopsmutandscenarios. 



He’s usually an early riser. However, the previous night’s festivities tired him out, and you know you’re the culprit. After all, you demanded birthday sex from him!

Sunlight filtered through the curtain, illuminating a bit his sleeping. Sungwoon slept soundly on his stomach. Biting your lips, you approach him with a hungry look on your face. You playfully ran your fingertips on his bare back, and it was enough to stir him from slumber. He rolled over to face you, one eye open, the other still close.

“Hn,” was all the greeting you got, but you felt his hand trying to reach for you.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” you cooed, hopping on top of him. Immediately you felt his erection. “I guess you’re already awake then,” you giggled.

“Not enough. Wake me,” he huskily said.

“Yeah, like this?” you asked as you bring your hand to touch his dick.

“Too weak,” he smirked with eyes still half-closed. For his part, he ran his hand up and down your thigh while the other reached for your breast. “Aren’t you horny this early?”

You leaned down to give him a peck, but Sungwoon cradled the back of your head demanding for more. His tongue explored the inside of your mouth, making you moan. He squeezed your butt as you start grinding against his hard on. His lips remained on yours. And for god-knows-how-he-did-it, you’re already naked on top of him. You allowed him to enter you slowly, but he gave you the freewill to control the pace. You ride him to your heart’s desire and he slipped his finger to touch your sensitive core. This drove you to climax quicker. Before you knew it, you collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

“My turn!” He turned you over, your back hitting the bed with a thud. Sungwoon placed kisses all over your neck, leaving a mark or two— you don’t care. You’re just lost in the sensation of his tongue tracing caresses all over your skin. Add the fact that you’re still in the midst of calming down from an amazing orgasm. But even before you return to regular breathing, Sungwoon thrust inside you and you cried out.

“Baby, wait,” you begged.

“For what?” he asked but not stopping.

“Let me breathe…” you trailed off when he hit the spot you love the most. Your eyes rolled over from entering cloud high. He squeezed your breast, while his other hand brushed the hair from your face. Both of you were sweating hard, but he continued with pushing for you to reach the maximum height he can take you. You’re entirely unsure if you just achieved double orgasm or you’re just riding high for a longer time. Either way you gave Sungwoon the signal for him to come.

And as the two of you finish off, he gave you a long, lingering kiss before making his way to the bathroom. He came out with a warm towel to help you clean up.

“You’ll be late for work,” he reminded you as he placed another kiss on your neck. “And I’d like to get back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by scenarios from https://kpopsmutandscenarios.tumblr.com/post/164733464592/wanna-one-hyung-line-morning-sex


End file.
